


Paint

by sweetasscas



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean, M/M, Mute Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you said you wanted to paint me, this isn’t what I had in mind.”</p><p>He peeked up at Dean, who just grinned at him.</p><p>“And I’m not sure why I have to be naked for the process.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

“When you said you wanted to paint me, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

He peeked up at Dean, who just grinned at him.

“And I’m not sure why I have to be naked for the process.”

Dean huffed a breathy laugh and waggled his eyebrows. Cas gave him an exasperated sigh and buried his head back into the crook of his arm. He was laying face down on a drop cloth in the middle of Dean’s studio / apartment. It wasn’t the most comfortable he’d ever been, laying on cold concrete, but Dean’s smooth strokes down his back were unexpectedly soothing, made better by the firm weight of his boyfriend straddling his thighs.

“So, when you’re done...” he trailed off, gently rocking his hips.

Dean smacked his ass, then snapped his fingers twice.

“No? Fine.” He stilled and concentrated on the feeling of wet paint on his skin. After several minutes and a few quiet sighs, Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair to get his attention.

“All done?” Dean nodded, but signed for him to stay put. “Okay. What comes next?”

Dean stood and grabbed his camera.

“Do you need me to hold my breath?”

Two snaps, and then several clicks of the camera’s shutter. Cas couldn’t help but keep his breathing shallow.

A roll of film later, Dean reached down and nudged his shoulder. Cas took a deep breath and sat up as much as he dared. “What’s next?”

Dean grinned and signed, “Shower.”

“Do I get to see it first?” he asked as he got up as carefully as possible. Dean nodded and followed him to the bathroom. He stood with his back to the mirror and strained to look over his shoulder.

Across his back was a swirl of bright gold, edged in bright white, surrounded by deep indigo. The paint danced across his skin from his hips to his neck, taking up every inch of skin.

“Dean, it’s...” Beautiful. Amazing. Breathtaking. “I love it.”

He turned to Dean, who was standing in the doorway, timidly watching him. “I love it. I love you.”

“You are my all,” Dean signed. Cas smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“I can’t believe you did all this just to wash it off.”

Dean shrugged and turned on the shower. When he straightened, he signed, “I get to wash it off of you, and then I get to paint you again.”

Cas hummed and kissed him again.

Dean leaned back enough to get his hands between them. “Plus,” he signed with a grin, “it saves me a ton of money on canvas.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://sweetasscaswrites.tumblr.com/post/127995359924/paint). come by and say hi.


End file.
